


Stupid Cupid HamBurr

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: Burr's beginning a brand new life in the advanced prosperous city of Amerika!New job, new house, new..... Soul Mate!Except his new Soul mate is not at all what he expected.Stupid Cupid screwing Burr over by pairing him with Amerika's biggest headache.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: hamburr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I got, kind of randomly. Except it wouldn't leave my head.  
> I'm so happy I've finally put it down. If you're interested in me doing more with it please remember to comment below.

The fields stretched out like a wide ocean of green as the train chugged by. Soothing breeze from the window enough to lure him back to sleep however Burr couldn’t being himself to close his eyes. He’d travelled this path many times before as a boy coming for the long holidays so he could tell they were getting closer with each passing second.  
In fact they were almost there. A smile tugged at his lips as the name of the place of wonder came to mind.

Amerika, the city of dreams.

A place bursting with opportunity and change. 

Everything was perfect there or so he’d heard. Advanced technology, higher standards of living, less taxes, better paying jobs, the kind of place where an orphan with so much to live for could start a new life.

A good life.   
The kind of life his parents would want him to have.

Their memory brought a nostalgic feeling of grief as well as love and he absentmindedly fisted his hands in the cloth of his pants.

He’d gotten a new job in Amerika. He was going to have a new home and start a bigger and better life. The legacy they’d passed on to him would definitely be protected. He’d make sure of it.

It helped that it wasn’t his first visit to the big city. He’d studied there before on a scholarship.  
Losing his parents in between his studies had been the most difficult thing to happen to him, he’d almost broken down, but he forced himself to carry on for the sake of everything they’d sacrificed to get him this far. He passed too, ranking high among the best among his peers and even graduated before many of them. Advancing to higher levels because of his recognised genius.

Thanks to his degree, finding a job had been smooth sailing. Before he knew it he’d achieved citizenship. A rare feat.  
He’d returned home, taken care of all the affairs his parents had left behind. Settled them, sold what had to be sold, paid what had to be paid, and now with everything through he was finally coming back to Amerika and coming to stay.

His phone vibrating in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts and he immediately answered the....video call?

“Aaron!” Madison laughed happily as soon as he picked the call and Burr found himself returning the smile.

“James?” He grinned the side of his eyes crinkling just a little. He hadn’t expected to get a call so soon from his dark skinned friend so soon. 

“Hey hey hey!” called out Madison’s much taller partner of lighter skin. Jefferson swaggered in with a cocky grin as he planted his ass on a tall stool by the table. His long afro curls wrapped up in a towel told Burr he’d recently been in the shower. The towel and the hair dryer he set on the table.

“It takes that long to pick a phone call Burr?” Jefferson drawled his southern accent just as thick as Madison’s though their tones made them sound so different.

“Sorry Thomas, James.” Burr apologised with a small sympathetic laugh.  
“It was in my pocket.”

“So you didn’t feel the vibrations...at all?” Jefferson raised an eyebrow in query.

“My mind was a little distracted......” Burr admitted. His sentence trailing off at Jefferson’s interrogation.

“You’re nervous aren’t you.” Madison smiled knowingly. He recognised all of the signs. How Burr seemed restless even though he was always known for his composure.

As if to prove his point Burr tapped his finger on the phone screen absentmindedly.  
“Maybe I am.” He finally said unable to stop the small smile creeping along his face again.

“Something tells me it’s more than just your new job too.” Jefferson teased with a smirk and Burr smiled wryly at him, or at least he tried to.

“Amerika is just a more interesting place than I imagined it could be.” He laughed.

The Cupid system.

He’d heard whispers about it while he studied there but he hadn’t expected that it could be true.   
A system that worked using the collective data it gathered from all of its citizens from the moment they were born to find them a perfect match. Their soul mate.

For every child born within Amerika's walls they were matched perfectly with another. Every soul to another perfect soul. Parents were even made aware of who their child’s future mate would be as soon as the system had made a match. Marriages would be arranged sometimes before the child could even speak and hardly anyone went against the systems chosen mate. It was said to end in disaster when a person tried to find a mate on their own.

The Cupid system was one of the most prominent systems in the entire of Amerika, most of the affairs within the City revolved around it. How birthdays were celebrated who a person could sit with or partner with. How restaurants were fashioned, how houses were built. There was hardly ever any single seating in Amerika because absolutely everyone had a soul mate.   
Everyone.  
And now that he was to become a part of Amerika, he was going to get one too.

The idea still seemed almost unbelievable to Burr, especially as he already has a match before he’d even made it into the city. A system that could take years to find a match for its own citizens already had a match for him?   
It almost sounded too convenient.

Take Jefferson and Madison for instance. Madison had been living within Amerika for quite a while. Working and doing well for himself when he’d suddenly gotten matched with Jefferson as soon as Jefferson flew in from overseas.

Admittedly everything had worked out for the best but was it really possible for a machine to match two strangers up so perfectly?  
To just know the one person they’d been searching all their lives to find? Just like that?  
How was that even possible for an emotionless piece of machinery. What sort of data did they use?

So many questions unanswered but he wasn’t the type to pry.

Madison assured him that the process was airtight and whoever he got matched with really would be this person he hadn’t known he’d needed all of his life. The idea was both exciting and unsettling.

Was he ready for this? This new world.  
This woman that would change... everything.

He’d actually been exchanging letters with her, even before the move.  
The first letter from her had come as a surprise, he didn’t even know how she’d gotten a hold of his address but according to the letter she just couldn’t wait. She was so excited to have a mate and she sent her greetings and regards.

Intrigued he’d sent a letter back and they’d been writing back and forth ever since. All of her letters were signed with her initials, ‘A.Ham’ .

He had the letters with him in a special bag. Keeping them close to his heart. Her writing was so elegant. He could just tell she was going to be a genius. This was so exciting.

“I never imagined that I’d actually get one.” Burr chuckled.

“Right before you even get here too.” Jefferson pointed out with a grin. “Aaron you are one lucky man.”

“They’ve probably been waiting here for you all this time.” Madison smiled happy for Burr and happy for his mate.  
He’d known how it felt being all alone while most of his friends were mated. Getting called names and how everyone shook their heads in pity, suspecting his health stopped him from ever getting a match up.  
But then Thomas showed up in his life and changed everything for the better. He wanted the same for Burr, heaven knows Burr deserved it. A silver lining to the cloud that had constantly plagued his life.

“Waiting just for me.” Burr said softly but he felt so touched. Someone....was waiting all this time.  
He couldn’t hide the small blush that spread on his cheeks at the thought and his friends began to laugh knowingly again.

“So what’s her name?” Madison asked excited.

“Or his name. We won’t judge.” Jefferson shrugged.

“Oh Lord no.” Burr laughed and he glanced down at the card that held his soul mate’s name. He’d been given one to help identify her though there was no picture attached.  
“Her name is Alexandra. She’s going to pick me up at the train station. I think she should have gotten one of my passports so she’ll know who I am..... “  
He was excited.

“Bet you can’t wait.” Madison added looking like he was more excited for Burr’s mate than Burr was.

Burr let out a hearty laugh and looked back to the file he’d been given.  
“Yeah......” he said absentmindedly but he knew that wasn’t exactly true.  
There was nothing he couldn’t wait for.

*

On getting to the train station though, Burr realised the waiting thing might have been taken too far this time.  
He swore he’d been sitting at the platform for two hours, still no sign of Alexandra. 

He’d walked around the platform twice just to double check if he’d missed her but still nothing. He was getting hungry and tired and grumpy. Very grumpy.  
What was going on here? Was she going to come at all? He did hope being late wasn’t some kind of thing of hers, that was assuming she was going to show up at all. Perhaps she didn’t fancy the idea of an outsider being her soulmate.

The thought made Burr slump slightly but her letters cancelled out that theory. After all she’d written to him first.

He sighed and rested his head on a hand which was propped by the back of the chair. The flowers he’d bought for her as soon as he got off the train looked like they’d gotten tired of waiting too.

He’d stayed this long so he figured he’d wait just one more hour then find his own way to his new home. His soul mate, who was kind of now his roommate, was supposed to help him settle in but he could do that fine on his own. Things were going to get awkward if he got to the house and found her there just chilling. Maybe even watching some TV. 

Nothing saddened him more than the thought that she had made it here, after all she was the only one with his picture. She’d probably taken one look at him and decided he wasn’t worth it.

As heartbreaking as that thought was it was a lot more encouraging than the idea that she might have had an accident. He wouldn’t even know where she was or how to contact if such had happened ....

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?” a male voice asked pulling him from his inner ramblings and he groaned not actually in the mood for running into a possible ex-classmate. Not all had been very fond of him.

“That depends who’s asking?” he muttered without bothering to look at who was speaking to him.

“Oh sure, Sir.” The voice went on sounding more upbeat. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service sir. I have been looking for you.”

“Excuse me what??”  
Alexander Hamilton? He didn’t recognise that name from class but something sounded so familiar about it.  
He turned to glance up at the man now and found himself staring at a man of pale skin. He was even much lighter than Jefferson was, heck he was of an entirely different race.  
However when it came to looks he was rather easy on the eyes, in a messy hair bun sort of way. With soft brown eyes and a bubbly smile that seemed to dance on his lips. Added to the way his body seemed to bounce on the heels of his feet as if he was that excited to meet Burr who had no recollection of him at all.  
Until it clicked.

Hamilton!  
That was his mate’s name. Alexandra Hamilton!

Burr’s eyes widened and he stood fast excitement beginning to blossom within him but accompanied with worry and fear.  
Where was Alexandra?

“Are you....her brother?” he asked but was rewarded with a look of utter confusion on Alexander’s face.

“Huh?” He blinked and Burr frowned holding up the Cupid card he possessed.

“Look. Her name.” He said handing the card to the stranger hesitantly but watching the man’s face carefully for any sign of recognition.

Alexander studied the card curiously then his face lit up. Burr’s heart lit as well in triumph but he found himself confused with Alexander's next words.  
“Oh oh no see that’s a typo.” He smiled handing the card back to Burr and rapping where the letter ‘A’ met the letter ‘R’.  
“It’s supposed to say Alexander.”

“Alex...ander?” Burr repeated confused. Did she actually have a masculine name then or did this mean....what he thought it meant but couldn’t possibly mean......

“Here see.” Alexander went on reaching into the file bag he’d been holding. He pulled out a file of his own and handed that to Burr.  
“I have your name.” He went and sure enough there it was.  
Aaron Burr matched by the Cupid system to.....to..... AlexandER Hamilton.

Burr stared dumbfounded at the file thinking there had to be some kind of mistake but his new mate wasn’t done breaking down the facts.

“Look, I even have your letters.” He smiled pulling some of them from the file bag and handing those to Aaron too.

“The A stands for Aaron right? A.Burr, Aaron Burr. A.Ham, Alexander Hamilton.” He beamed. “We’re A-A.”

“And you’re my....my....” Burr gaped and Alexander smiled wider in a strange way that somehow made his eyes sparkle.

“Yup!” he beamed. “I’m your soul mate! It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mr Burr."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter might be much longer than the other one. Wanted to capture all of Burr's moving in experience.

“Alex, Alex you’ve got to wake up.”  
Hamilton felt Laurens shake him but he was not very motivated to stand. He was finally catching up on all the sleep he’d been missing and it would be a pain to lose it all now.  
His weekend was made work free ever since his boss found out that his mate would be coming in at that time.  
Somehow the lack of work made him even more stressed out so he’d fall asleep at random times just to give himself something to do besides waiting. He hated waiting.  
If John succeeded in waking him he’d be stuck with more hours of waiting.

“What is it?” he slurred barely conscious but he needed to give his nosy friend a response or he wouldn’t leave him alone. He quite enjoyed his nap on the Mulligan-Fayette couch and he’d rather get back to it.

“What time are you supposed to be pick your new mate from the airport?”

A question.  
Alexander’s attention focused at once without his permission, because he could not resist the lure of a question.  
“Two. Two in the afternoon.” He mumbled rubbing at his face recalling that his mate was in fact coming today. He was supposed to pick him up from Central station but time had passed so slowly and Alexander had been up since seven in the morning.  
“What time is it now?” he groaned tiredly and Laurens put some distance between himself and Alex. That was not a good sign.  
The Hamilsquad were already in position knowing the chaos that would follow as soon as Laurens gave his answer.

“It’s four O clock. Afternoon.....”  
Hamilton nearly jumped right into Laurens. Fortunately he fell back faster than Alex leapt from the couch like a bullet from a gun.

Hamilton swore as Laurens threw a jacket on his head, charging forward like an enraged bull but his steps unsteady because he’d just woken from a long nap.  
“Shoes at the front door.” Laurens directed as Hamilton put on his jacket in a rush.  
He didn’t even wait long enough to wear it right before he started racing to the door but he got sidetracked by Lafayette calling out to him from the kitchen.

“For your mate Mon Ami!” Lafayette grinned and tossed Hamilton a small bag of freshly baked cookies.  
He kind of felt bad since it was partly his fault Alex was late. They’d been binge watching movies together when Hamilton fell asleep and Lafayette had made sure no one woke him cause he barely got any rest as it was. Since Hamilton couldn’t stop and buy a gift now the cookies should do just fine.

“Oh my God.” Hamilton gasped patting his clothes and turned round at the door.  
“Where are my.....?”  
“Keys!” Mulligan snatched them up from the table and tossed them across the room to Alex who caught them gratefully and spun out the door immediately.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Laurens asked concerned as he watched Hamilton literally run into his car. Smacking against it and falling back in shock for a second before jamming his keys into the door.

“Can’t talk. Must go.” Alex muttered fumbling with the car doors.  
It was so embarrassing to show up late, what a terrible first impression. What would Burr even think of him?!  
Laurens lenses his steady hand in turning the key and helped Hamilton open the door.  
“Can you drive?”

“I’ll manage.”

“Alright then just be safe. Okay?” Laurens sighed then smiled. “And when he’s all settled in give us the details man. We wanna raise a glass to your mate.”

“Will do sir.” Hamilton laughed out and Laurens backed away from the car.  
As soon as his hands were off Hamilton took off like a rocket running a self declared race for the moon.

“Drive safely dammit.” Laurens groaned with a sigh.  
Hamilton was just absolutely impossible.

*

Burr wasn’t sure what to think of his scruffy mate as they worked together to move his luggage to the pick up car Hamilton had driven over. The car was of a nice model too. Real sleek.  
Hamilton's cover was not his book at all.

His.  
Burr was still finding it hard to get over the fact that his soul mate was a.... A he?  
What did this mean for him now?  
Was he gay? Was he....bi?  
While Burr was struggling to figure this out, Hamilton was chattering nonstop about how excited he was to finally meet him and how it had been a pleasure to be able to exchange letters and dissect each others minds.  
He was still talking when they got into the car and Burr put on his seat belt.

“Mr Burr sir.” He said pulling Burr from his thoughts. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern on his features so Burr forced his mind to clear.

“I’m fine.” He assured him with a small smile. For the most part he was fine.  
“Just a little overwhelmed.”

Hamilton looked unsure if that was a good or bad thing but he accepted that answer and started the car.  
"Oh Mr Burr, I want you to have this." Hamilton smiled and handed him a bag of cookies.  
They smelt fresh too. Burr was surprised that he'd gone through all the trouble.  
"Thank you Hamilton." He said and his new mate smiled.

The drive was a smooth one. Mostly involving Hamilton explaining the route from the train station to their new home in case Burr ever needed to remember.  
Their new home was apparently created to suite both of them. Taking in what they personally enjoyed in architecture and combining it into one house. It turned out he and Hamilton had a lot of common tastes.

The house was a short wide three story building with a balcony at each end, painted in soft colours of buttercup yellow and white.  
The roof of the house was flat and bordered by a guard rail which meant it was most likely accessible by a door in the house.  
A house with a rooftop was actually not a bad touch, Burr thought appreciatively.  
It was settled in its own yard too. The yard stretched as large as a small park around the house. Offering them privacy without cutting them off completely from the neighbourhood.  
Trees swayed in the garden with a few wild plants growing here and there.

“You planted these?” Burr asked curiously but Hamilton shook his head.

“The plants came with the house..... Why? Do you want to.....” His voice trailed off but Burr guessed the question was if he wanted to cut them down.  
He wasn’t used to surrounding himself with green but it helped with fresh air.  
“Let’s leave it.” Burr said choosing to inspect the house's interior instead.

It turned out he and Hamilton had similar tastes when it came to interior design.  
Hamilton had been given the house after the match had been made so he’d moved out of the apartment he’d been living in before and was given a week to arrange the house for their future.

“I was sure to take into consideration your profession as well as possible work schedule. I even designed us separate offices but if you’d prefer to work together I can rectify that.” Hamilton explained in a buzz now that he was taking Burr in a tour around their new home.  
Burr for his part just put his hands in his pockets and followed him around.

Their private offices were set in rooms side by side just in case Burr didn’t want them so far apart.  
The living room was organised in terms of comfort and warmth. The house even had a fireplace, how he appreciated that. The dinning with three chairs because Hamilton had three friends so he’d assumed that is Burr had three friends too and they invited them over at the same time they could accommodate each other without anyone feeling left out.  
A kitchen that was stock full of nearly every kitchen equipment possible because Hamilton wasn’t sure what Burr would like. That brought him to the fridge that was also stuffed full.  
“Are we even going to eat all of this?” Burr sighed actually surprised Hamilton had gone this far.  
Hamilton looked doubtfully at the fridge with a small nervous pout before turning back to Burr.  
“I wasn’t sure if....”  
“I’d be Vegan. I get it.” Burr smiled a little touched that a lot of the decisions Hamilton made was based of what he would prefer and the information he’d gathered from his letters.  
It was actually pretty sweet when he thought about it.

“The house is perfect Hamilton.” He said just wanting to get some rest.  
Hamilton seemed to light up at the compliment. He shut the fridge with a beam on his face as Burr went on.  
“I’d like to rest though so......”

“Ah yes. The bedroom.” Hamilton said sheepishly and led him to it.  
“I...... I couldn’t make an outright decision. I mean, this is the place we’ll be spending most of our time in. I mean not most of our time.” Hamilton flushed and shook his head slightly annoyed.  
“I mean it’s a room we have to mandatorily be in together so it should fit both our preferences. However I don’t know your preference or what kind of bed you like so.......”

“So you decided to wait till I got here.” Burr said keeping the exhaustion out of his voice as he found himself staring at a completely empty room.  
Good grief.

“Yeah.” Hamilton shrugged and walked in looking around at the room.  
“I figured we could go shop for furniture when you got here.”  
“Maybe we can go tomorrow.” Burr mumbled thinking he’d be satisfied sleeping on the couch.  
“Please no. Let’s do it today.” Hamilton begged. “I’ll do all the work just please.”  
Burr sighed.  
He just wanted to rest and didn’t have the strength to argue so he figured they’d do it Hamilton’s way. As it turned out even though it was late Hamilton had marked the name of every furniture shop around the neighbourhood as well as their closing time so he knew exactly which ones were doing delivery at the time and which one to drive to.

Although he’d asked Burr to pick he never seemed satisfied with any of Burr’s suggestions so Burr just gave up and had Hamilton pick instead. He sat at a nice corner of the store eating the cookies Hamilton had gave him while Hamilton browsed the stores,  
criticizing most of the bedroom furniture they had.  
It was that Alexander ended up choosing all of the bedroom furniture (why had he even bothered waiting for him???) and it was moved in instantly.

“New couple huh?” one of the movers grinned at Burr. “Congratulations man.”  
“Yeah thanks.” He said, though in all honesty he still wasn’t sure what to think of his new mate.  
He was just discovering possible parts of his sexuality that he hadn’t even realised existed so it was all big moments for him.  
However Burr wasn’t comfortable with keeping up with the excuses. He wanted to know his mate better so when they sat down to dinner that night, after everything had been moved in and they ordered fast food, Burr decided to strike up a conversation with Hamilton.

“So tell me about yourself?” he asked curiously.  
“What do you want to know?” Hamilton asked surprised and Burr considered the question.  
What did he want to know?  
“As much as I can?” Burr laughed. He didn’t know. He just wanted to know.  
“Just tell me about. You.”  
He soon learnt that probably wasn’t the best question to ask his super hyper mate.

Once Hamilton got talking Burr couldn’t put a word in edge wise. He was releasing information at nearly the speed of the sound and it was taking all of Burr's concentration to just keep up with him.  
He first described his physical appearance which was kind of obvious. 5’7 feet tall with fair skin, long dark hair soft brown eyes. His birthday was the 11th of January and Burr found himself unconsciously mark that down. Heck he was unconsciously marking down everything that Hamilton said. It was kind of amusing to see him so animated.  
He also marked down descriptions that Hamilton might have unconsciously left out including prominent nose, beautiful mouth, and a tender face.

Hamilton apparently had a soft spot for beef and he absolutely adored vanilla ice-cream. He had three friends which he’d mentioned earlier. John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mintier de Lafayette.  
Burr had a bit of a problem keeping up when Hamilton started talking about his friends because one of them sounded like ten people so he wasn’t very sure. Two of his friends were mated to each other but Burr couldn’t make out which of those names it applied to.  
Hamilton had zoomed past his friends who were all 'amazing acquaintances and talented allies' and was on his enemies which included tiny chocolate panda and the Macaroni Giraffe.

“Excuse me what?” Burr blinked successfully interrupting for the first time since the conversation began. “Are those their actual names?”

“No, but they don’t deserve actual names because they’re both foul vile creations placed in Amerika to frustrate me.” He scowled in a kind of cute way that made Burr smile a little.  
Fortunately Hamilton didn’t notice that he thought his anger looked cute.  
He was still......talking.  
Jesus.  
Didn’t his mouth hurt by now?

It was amazing how his soul mate never seemed to shut up. Burr was a quiet person. He assumed he’d get someone like that too.  
No such luck though.

Even as he moved the dishes to the sink to wash-up Hamilton followed him there, still talking.  
Good news was that Hamilton was employed. He worked as the chief financial officer for Washington industries which just so happened to be one of the largest and richest banking industries in the entire of Amerika.

“Wow.” Burr said realising that his new possible husband was rich.....very rich.  
He’d been meaning to ask about the expenses of the house. Like who paid for them or if they came for free. Didn’t mean to sound like a gold digger but Hamilton being rich came in handy. Besides it wasn’t like he intentionally married into wealth, it was just that....being bi didn’t sound so hard anymore.  
Jesus now he sounded like a whore, he groaned into his hand getting water all over his face.

“What about you? What do you?” Hamilton asked excitedly.  
Burr was surprised that he was getting a turn at speaking. He thought he’d just listen to Hamilton all day.  
“Um....”

“You’re a Lawyer right?”  
“Yeah.” Burr chuckled. “I work Law and I signed up with a firm. According to my boss they might have a new position open for me. We’ll have to discuss that when we meet at work.”

“That’s great.” Hamilton smiled lighting up his face.  
His entire face seemed to smile with him when he did that.  
The more Burr studied him the more he thought Hamilton didn’t actually seem much like the large and in charge type. He didn’t dress it either. Perhaps he was one of those bosses that was nice to everyone and liked to hand out candy to kids when he was given a chance.

After that conversation died down because Burr didn’t have enough information about his work place. He’d have to actually start work to see it but Hamilton said if he was having any trouble he could just come to him, which was really sweet of him but Burr was sure he’d be able to handle his problems himself. He was rather used to that.

Lights out.

It was finally coming to the end of what had been one heck of a hectic day. Burr was only grateful to shower, dress in sleep clothes and lay on the soft bed that sat across the room from Hamilton’s.  
Deciding on their 'mating' bed had been a tough decision for both men. Mostly because they didn’t know shit about each other’s personal habits just yet. They didn’t like to get in their space when they didn’t know how the other wanted their space yet they were mated so Alexander decided they’d get a detachable king sized bed.  
It could act as two separate beds and also conjoin as one. Pretty handy in Burr's opinion.  
So, for the time they knew nothing about each other they’d lie apart. Then slowly and surely close the gap between them.... eventually.  
The bedroom walls were painted a dark shade of green, a colour Alexander had chosen but Burr got to chose how he wanted his side of the bed so he’d chosen red sheets. They might have stood out in the green bedroom but Hamilton didn’t mind.  
Burr reasoned that if Hamilton did mind he’d have most likely said something about it by now.  
The mattress is comfortable and he pulls his blankets over himself while taking a small peek to check on Hamilton. He’s a little startled to see the young man staring at him from his bed.

“Is....something wrong Hamilton?”

“No..... No I just. It’s hard to sleep.” Hamilton mumbled and Burr rubbed at his eyes.

“I see.” He mumbled not really sure what to say to that.

“Well yes.” Hamilton began to ramble. “I mean. This is our first time sleeping together as a couple and by together I do not mean like....you know intercourse, nor do I imply that we lie on the same bed. Though technically it is the same bed like two halves of a whole time apart, like us as we represent the other’s soul mate. Anyway I actually mean you and me here in the room. Together, and it almost feels so crazy to be alive right now. Right here. With you.”  
He seemed to blush and bury his head underneath the blankets a little more.  
“Also usually I get a lot of work and that makes me sleepy but I don’t have any work today so I’m not very sleepy at all. You seem tired though. I guess I should let you sleep.”

Yes, you should. Please shut up, Burr thought aggravated.  
This endless ever replenishing energy that fuelled Hamilton. When would it end?!  
“Can’t you just....count sheep or something?”

“Count sheep? Seriously?” Hamilton snorted and Burr sighed.  
“Fine fine fine I’ll count. I’ll count sheep.” Hamilton mumbled and Burr sighed with relief.

“Good night Hamilton.”

“Good night Burr.”

Then there was silence.  
It was almost eerie how quiet the house could get once Hamilton stopped talking. Burr settled under the sheets and feel his weariness begin to cloak him, taking him to the land of dreams.......

“One.”  
Oh God.  
“Two.....Three....”  
Oh God no.  
“Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten...... Ten paces.”

“Hamilton what are you doing?” Burr groaned.

“I don’t think....your idea is working Burr.” Hamilton sighed.  
I don’t think it’s going to work if you count aloud Hamilton! Burr thought exasperated.

A beeping sound was heard in the room and Hamilton sat up to check on his phone. Burr could hear him tapping away at it. Possibly replying messages.

“I’m going to take a small walk to shake off a bit of my energy. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.” Burr sighed without glancing back and actually felt relieved when Hamilton left the room.  
Not a very good sign.

Despite his guilty conscience Burr’s weariness caught up with him and he soon drifted off to sleep. His rest peaceful with a simple dream.

He dreamt he came all the way to Amerika to find Alexandra was actually a guy. Crazy.  
He was just telling Alexandra this funny story when his phone began to ring. Somehow it was so far away. He just needed to reach it.......  
Then he fell out of bed.

“Ow. Ow what the fuck?” he groaned and rubbed at his head because it hurt.  
He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and picked the call.

“I swear Aaron Burr!” Jefferson started ranting as soon as he picked. “Would it kill you to pick up the damn phone?!” 

“What..... Thomas?” he groaned.

“Yes Thomas! Where the fuck are you? James has been worried sick.” Jefferson scolded.

“I’m.....”  
And that was when Burr realized this hadn’t actually been a dream. This was real. He was here in his new home with his made Alexander........  
Burr froze when he turned to glance to the other side of the room and found no Alexander.  
He wasn’t in bed yet? Why?

“Hello? Where are you?” Jefferson demanded.

“I’m in my mate’s house. I’m fine. It’s late. I’ll call you back in the morning I swear to God Jefferson but I need rest right now. Tell Madison hey for me.” Burr begged his eyes still scanning the room.

“Well hey back mother fucker.” Jefferson muttered.

Burr let him cut the call then he bolted up immediately searching around the house.  
“Hamilton? Hamilton?!”  
He wasn’t here. What the fuck was going on?  
He put on a robe and blindly stumbled out the door in some slippers. The air was cold. He pulled the robe tighter over him and checked the time.  
It had been an hour since they went to bed.  
What the fuck?

“Hamilton?!” he called out in a level tone of voice as he walked out into the neighbourhood.  
He didn’t want to be that one guy who always assumed the worst but right now he couldn’t help but assume the worst. Where had his mate gone at such a late hour? To his friend’s home? If so why didn’t he text?  
Burr groaned recalling that they had not exchanged numbers.  
Stupid stupid stupid.  
No way at all to reach his mate. How could he be so stupid? Hamilton was rich with no security over his home. He could have been attacked or something.  
Panic was beginning to build within him when someone suddenly called out to him.

“Aaron Burr sir?”  
“Hamilton!” Burr gasped and whirled around to face Hamilton who was absolutely surprised to see him here.  
He'd been walking down the street, earphones plugged, just bopping to the music and rocking.  
“Mr Burr? What are you doing away from bed?” he asked surprised.

“What do you think I was doing? I was looking for you. Do you have idea what time it is?!” Burr hissed.

“One thirty. A.M. “ Hamilton said proudly and Burr let out a low growl.  
Well of course he knew what time it was.

“Were you worried about me?” Hamilton asked softly with a small smile. “I know the neighbourhood well Mr Burr. I’d have found my way back just fine.”

“Your number. Give me your number now.” Burr muttered whipping out his phone.  
Hamilton blinked surprised but he took the phone as Burr held it out and typed down his number dutifully.  
“What do you think I should save it as?”

Burr took the phone and wrote down his full name dutifully 

Alexander Hamilton.  
The weird circumstance that had led him to learn that name would make it easy to remember anyway.

“Come on.” Burr said watching as Alexander’s eyes widened in surprise when he held out his hand to him but he didn’t care right now. He needed to know he was holding him. That he’d found him and he was taking him home.  
“Let’s go home Alexander.”

Hamilton dutifully took his hand and Burr led him all the way back to their home.  
He checked all the locks to make sure they were secure and didn’t lie down till Hamilton was in bed.  
Hamilton kicked about the sheets in an effort to get comfortable then relaxed as soon as he was settled and turned to Burr who’d been watching him the entire time.

“Forgive me for having worried you.”  
“No, that’s fine. Just go to sleep now.” Burr willed and Hamilton nodded.

He couldn’t close his eyes until Hamilton was asleep.  
Watching the man seem to fight against the closing of his eyelids until he finally settled.  
He got up just once to be sure Hamilton was in fact asleep and pulled the covers closer over him so he wouldn’t get a cold.  
Hamilton had such a peaceful expression while he slept. No chatter, no extravagant expressions and motions. Just a beautiful face partly hidden underneath his blankets.

With Hamilton asleep, Burr could finally settle into bed as well. He curled up under the covers just grateful that Hamilton was okay.  
He hadn’t lost anyone else. Hamilton was still here. Right across from him.  
That reassurance was what helped him fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels so good to be through with Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we take a look at Alexander's perspective on being mated with Aaron Burr.

Alexander Hamilton woke up early the next day.

Despite having spent more time awake and on his feet the precious day he’d still made sure he’d be the first one to open his eyes.

He needed this chance so he could gaze unashamed at the sleeping face of his handsome mate from across the room.

Hamilton had never expected his mate to have such a beautiful face. Although he had a picture to help identify him, it was a far cry from how striking his mate’s features actually were.  
Darker skin, intelligent stern eyes that seemed to stop his heart for a second as he’d asked his first spoken question.

_'That depends who’s asking?'_

His voice had sent shivers down Hamilton’s spine.

How magnificent.  
His mate was the epitome of perfection.   
Standing he was even more thrilling to behold. He might not have been of a great height but he was taller by a considerable amount of inches with a more muscular build.  
Everything about him screamed perfection. Hamilton was so eager to engage him in intelligent conversation and dissect every corner of his mind!

However hesitation began to creep in when he realised though he was excited to meet Aaron Burr, the same couldn’t exactly be said about his mate.  
For one thing, he seemed to have believe he’d be a girl.....

Despite the mix-up Burr didn’t seem put out by his apparent gender. He most definitely wasn’t voicing any disapproval so Hamilton tried to convince himself that he had no reason to be nervous. Burr was his soul mate. They were meant to be.  
Even their names seemed to match. Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr.  
He wanted to try it. He wanted to try saying Burr's name.  
Hamilton kept up conversation in a hope that the opportunity would present itself to try it out. However, the longer he talked the more he realised.....that Burr was not calling him by name.

At first he ignored it. Decided to excuse it as Burr not being sure how to address him or being nervous since it was their first time in a situation like this, but at every given chance that Burr could have used his name he called him Hamilton instead.

Hamilton. Hamilton. Hamilton.

It was an unconscious thought but one that started to distress him.  
Did Burr not want to call his name? Was it because he’d thought his name was going to be Alexandra?  
Did Burr feel duped because he was not a woman?   
Various thoughts breezed through Hamilton’s mind as he helped Burr pick furniture for their room and even when they came back for dinner.

He managed to push away these dark thoughts when Burr asked about himself because he wanted to show that he could be interesting too. Even more interesting than any girl. He talked about his work, his life, his friends.  
He dodged any and every topic concerning his past.  
He didn’t need to talk about that. Every time he came close to straying towards the subject he dodged it like an enemy bullet, his fingers curled into fists.  
Despite his minor insecurity, he found that he enjoyed talking to his mate. His mate who he couldn’t take his eyes off.  
What a stunning man he was. He hardly said anything at all too.  
Was that how he normally acted or was he shy? Or did he just not want to talk to him?  
Hamilton wasn’t sure but he was testing the latter by continuously talking to Burr, hoping that he’d be able to tempt him with an interesting topic or two.  
He’d been rather put out that Burr had agreed to the separate beds. He wasn’t exactly sure he was ready to share a bed either but Burr hadn’t put up much of a fight to share a bed with him.   
Did Burr....not like him?

These questions returned as they lay in bed that night.  
Burr trying to fall asleep and Hamilton looking on.  
The uneasiness threatened to swallow him when he got a message from his friends.  
They wanted to know how the whole mating thing was going. They wanted to know the story of the night.

Hamilton dragged himself from bed so he wouldn’t disturb his mate and headed out to reply them with long paragraphed text messages.  
He explained that his mate was fine and that they’d set up all of their furniture in their home. Burr was asleep now as he’d had such a tiring day but when he got the chance he’d definitely get them all to meet.  
They talked about random topics after that from the weather to how work was doing these days. Eventually his friends had to clock out of the video call and he went on with his stroll along the neighbourhood, his mind floating back to Burr.

It was supposed to be impossible for the Cupid system to make a mistake as it was a machine but then machines could only function as well as the programmer could make it function and Humans were of many flaws.  
Perhaps he and Burr matching were just one of the many flaws that the Cupid system created.  
Like the one that had doomed his mother and later on himself.....

The thought made Hamilton so depressed. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to Burr, but if being with him was just going to make Burr unhappy then he didn’t see why he had to make himself stay.  
If Burr wanted freedom he aught to give him a chance to.....

Whatever his thoughts were going to be he couldn't recall because he never finished that trail of thought.  
Someone was calling his name.

He’d been trotting down the road lazily as he talked to his friends that he hadn’t even realised that so much time had passed and Burr had come out into the street.

Burr had risen from bed and was calling his name.  
Burr had been worried.  
Burr had come outside.  
Burr.....cared.  
And then....Burr said his name.

_'Let’s go home Alexander.'_

Home.  
Hamilton found himself so dumbstruck that he wanted to cry.  
Burr....  
No. Aaron. Aaron was calling him home. Aaron wanted him to come home.  
To their home.  
Not only that but Aaron took his hand.

It was the first actual contact they’d had with each other and Aaron had been the one to initiate it. He didn’t even seem to notice when Alexander linked his fingers in with his and tightened his grip on his hand.  
Aaron took them home and watched over him as he prepared for bed again, like a child.

Aaron was watching when he crawled into bed and there were the slightest traces of satisfaction on Aaron’s face when he saw him settle down.  
He’d welcomed him home.  
Their home.

It might be a work in progress and they still had a lot to learn about each other.  
But something told him it would all be worth it.

He was watching him sleep now, trying to determine which steps were the right ones.   
He wanted to be able to call his name.

“Aaron Burr.” He whispered to himself a small flush coming to his cheeks.  
No, just Aaron.

“Aaron.”   
Saying the name alone seemed to mean so much more.  
“Aaron..... Burr.”  
He couldn’t help himself.

The bathroom was big enough for both of them to use at the same time but he wasn’t sure they were ready for that stage yet so he went in to take a shower as quietly as he could manage because Aaron looked like he really needed to rest. He was so drained.  
Absolutely dead to the world.  
Hamilton found himself staring at him again when he was done with his shower. He towelled off and changed into fresh new clothes. Then he walked closer to stare down at him.  
Beautiful Aaron Burr.  
His mate was beautiful.  
Aaaaaah, he wanted to take a picture.  
Carefully, he put off the flash and took one carefully angled picture then smiled in success at the finished product.

It couldn’t possibly be creepy to have pictures of your own mate. Besides, it wasn’t his fault his mate was so damn fine anyway.

After that he tried occupying himself while Aaron slept. The wait was long and tiring.

He cleaned up the house and made breakfast. Swept the yard. Read an entire book.

Aaron was still sleeping.  
Now Hamilton began to worry.

Had he died in his sleep? Had meeting him been too much?  
Did it overwhelm him? Did Aaron have a weak heart? He’d gone over his medical files though and he was fine.

“Aaron.” He said softly, fear filling his heart as he crouched beside his mate’s bed and held his hand. Fingers wrapping around a darker larger hand. Pushing closer so he could hear him breathing.  
Surely he was still breathing.

His memories were beginning to flash back to a terrible time in his life and he shivered with fear.  
_'She was holding me....she was sick and she was holding me. I couldn’t seem to die........’

Please wake up.

He lay his head against the bed holding tightly to Aaron’s hand. He didn’t plan on letting go for the rest of the day if that was what he took. He’d just got a mate. Was life really this cruel to him?

“Aaron.” He said nudging him with his head, his voice breaking into a whimper.

Please don’t take him, he found himself silently begging. Please give me back my shot, I won't throw it away.

“Alexander.....what are you doing?”

Burr's words were slurred as he woke in confusion, his hand instinctively tightening it's grip on Alexander's.  
He looked confused and a little sleepy, but then he was just waking up.  
He was moving and yawning and.....alive.

“Burr! Aaron Burr.” Hamilton stared at him with relief flooding his senses. He threw himself on top of him with joy choking Burr with surprise.

“Alexander!” Aaron gasped and Hamilton rejoiced that he was still being called by name.  
“Aaron, you’re okay!” he laughed as he grabbed him in a hug. “You slept forever. Why didn’t you wake up? You were that tired? I was worried about you. Hope you had nice dreams. Did you dream of me? Did you dream of work? It doesn’t matter anyway I guess....”  
He couldn’t stop talking.   
As he spoke his hand settled on Burr's chest as if to confirm his heart was beating. It was!  
It was beating.  
Oh Aaron you’re okay.

“Alexander.....you’re squishing me.” Burr complained.  
No not Burr. Aaron.  
Aaron looked upset with Hamilton on top of him and he couldn’t help but blush at that.  
“I’m sorry.” He said scurrying off him and watched him curiously.  
“Are you alright....Aaron?”

Aaron blinked slowly as if he was trying to register something. He stared at Hamilton who stared back at him in worry.  
“You alright?” he asked again and Aaron nodded slowly.  
Great! Hamilton beamed and jumped to his feet.

“I made breakfast. I wasn’t sure which one you’d like so.......” he trailed off with a guilty expression on his face but Burr seemed to get the idea of what he'd done.

“Oh no.....” Aaron groaned and just fell back unto the bed.

*

Burr started his first day at his new home on a rather weird crazy note.  
He’d woken up that morning to find Hamilton holding on to his hand desperately like a man struggling not to drown. It had surprised him enough that he’d groggily pushed himself into waking. Then Hamilton attacked him with hugs and touches.  
It was unbelievable.

Talking about how he’d been worried about him. It turned out he didn’t wake in the morning but the afternoon after all. Perhaps that was why Hamilton had been so worried.

_'Are you alright Aaron?'_

He began to notice.....that Hamilton was now calling him by name. All the time.  
He wanted to call him out for the familiarity of it but then did it really matter? They were mated now weren’t they?  
If Hamilton was calling him by name then perhaps he aught to start doing the same. He’d actually been unconsciously doing it.

It’s just that his name was so entertaining to say.

Alexander.

One could do anything with that name.  
Even mis-gender it, it appeared.

Now what the hell were they going to do about all this food.

“I made bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, pancakes, waffles, tea, coffee.”  
“All the breakfast meals.” Burr sighed massaging his head with his fingers.  
Hamilton sure had money to waste being extravagant but there was only so much of this they could actually eat.  
“At least you didn’t make oatmeal.” Burr shrugged.  
“Yet.” Alexander corrected. “I actually boiled some water for it in case.”  
Well thank God he didn’t make it.  
“What did you plan on doing when we’re unable to finish this food?” Burr had to ask.  
“I guess I’d give it to my friends.” Alexander shrugged.  
Burr was not satisfied by that answer.

He looked round at the food present and began sorting them out into food that could be preserved and food that they had to eat right now.  
“I know that you mean well Alexander but we cannot continue like this.” He scolded having to put his foot down on this wastefulness. “If you wake up before me and you get hungry make something for yourself. Then I will make something for myself when I get up.”

“That seems such a bother when whoever it is that gets up first can just make for two.” Alexander sulked. “It makes works easier and cuts off the time we could spend doing something more profitable.”

“Like the time we’re going to spend now eating this breakfast?” Burr raised an eyebrow.  
Alexander had no comeback for that and he seemed very put out by it.  
Burr guessed part of the bridges they’d have to cross when it came to living together would be how to handle basic things like breakfast and how to wake up in the morning.  
“Also don’t wake me up unless I ask you to, or if I’m going to be late for work.” Burr cherished his resting time.

“Rules.” Alexander grumphed obviously not pleased by this new development.

“Yes Rules.” Burr smirked just a little as he carried the sausages, pancakes and bacon back to the fridge. A little reheating should fix them up so he’d just have to battle with eating what they had left. “Feel free to put down some of yours if you have any.”  
Alexander fell silent for a while as he pondered the offer and Burr was curious what sorts of rules his mate could possibly make.

“Call me by name more often.” Alexander said softly startling Burr.  
His cheeks tinted pink slightly and he raised the neck his large sweater to his nose, eyes gazing down at the fingers he pressed together.

“Alexander?” Burr asked just to be sure that was what he meant and Hamilton turned to him with a happy smile.  
Oh.  
“Alexander.” Burr said again and his smile grew more.

That was nice.  
Alexander looked so cute when he smiled.

A knock on the door caught them both off guard.  
Especially when the knock upped quickly to banging.  
“Yo Alexander! You up!” a loud voice coloured with laughter called.  
The voice and banging was quickly joined by other voices . One shouting out in French and another whooping and constantly saying what sounded like “Brah Brah”?

“What the hell is that?” Burr gaped staring at the door.  
How could they possibly have visitors? He’d just gotten up from bed.  
Yeah it was kind of early noon but still!

Alexander for his part looked rather sheepish with his face coloured. He glanced at the door and winced again at the loud banging.  
“Oh those are.....my friends.”

Wonderful, Burr thought sarcastically as he realised that Alexander + friends possibly meant people who were just as loud and as hyper as Alexander.  
He was in for it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long but I'm glad to finally have time to put it all down. 😊✨  
> Yahoo.

"Alexander!"  
"Whoop whoop!"  
"Come on out Alexander!"

Laurens was over the top excited somehow to meet Alex's mate.  
He was curious. They all were in fact!  
To meet the person that the cupid system had said was Alexander's perfect match.  
Would he be fun like Alexander? Wild like Alexander? Have se strange quirks and habits?  
Was he a crossdresser?  
A performer?  
A business man?  
A lawyer?  
Could he take dangerous dares like Alex did?  
Chug down a whole glass of champagne?  
Drive screaming with his head outside of the window?  
Just thinking about it was making his head spin with glee. He really wanted to meet this guy!

He'd kind of pouted when Alex didn't bring him over to Lafayette's place but that's didn't matter now that they were here.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?!"

A fact Alexander didn't seem particularly happy about for whatever reason.

"We're here to see Aaron!" Laurens grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him. "You know, your 'oh ho ho ho'. "

"What does that even mean?!" Hamilton demanded.

They know my name?  
Against better judgement Burr couldn't resist following Hamilton to the door.  
Though he was hiding behind the door whole Hamilton stood at the door.  
It was open only slightly and he blocked out all of that open space with his body, a clear sign that his friends were not allowed to come in.

Burr didn't want his friends to feel discouraged and unwelcome their first time visiting but who came around to visit without calling ahead anyway?!

Hamilton groaned.  
"Come on people, it's the first day!"

"We know." Laurens pouted. "Laff said we couldn't come in last night because you guys might be doing the tango."

"The tango?" Hamilton repeated a little confused.  
"You guys thought I'd be dancing?"

"It's a special kind of dance meant for a special sort of sheets." Mulligan smirked.

They don't mean dancing at all do they?, Burr sighed a hand to his face.

"Make it rain babies my friend!" Laurens winked and Hamilton flushed.

He hadn't....he hadn't even thought of that!

"That's crazy. We didn't do any of that, what are we animals?" Hamilton said getting flustered suddenly.

It surprised Burr.  
Sure they'd never discussed sex or anything like that but he didn't think Hamilton would be that embarassed at the thought of sex like a............  
Oh My God! Burr thought as it hit him that he was going to have sex with a dude.  
That at some point in his life he was actually going to have sex with Alexander!!!!  
Oh my God  
Oh my God  
Oh my God!!!!!

"Besides, we can't even make babies and you know it." Hamilton pouted.

"It was just a joke Alexander." Lafayette said thinking Hamilton going red at the thought was cute.  
Seemed he really liked his mate.

"Thought you might want to mark your partner the first night together is all." Laurens said.

"Obviously not with sex!" Hamilton protested.  
That was moving way too fast.  
They hadn't even looked at each other's health reports or something....  
Actually he wondered if he and Aaron had to go do some tests and documentation.  
He hadn't asked Aaron if he accepted him as his mate yet....he'd just....assumed.  
How long would documentation even take?  
Hamilton was getting anxious about everything again and he did not like being anxious.  
It made him feel vulnerable.

"It's not unusual to mark your mate on the first day. It's usually a mate thing where you leave a mark so the rest of the world knows their claimed." Mulligan hummed with pride as he hadn't hesitated to mark Lafayette as soon as he knew the man would be his.  
"Some use rings. Others use their teeth......."

"I get the idea." Hamilton said needing to end that conversation before it got far.  
They had no idea Burr could hear everything. He was going to think his friends were a pack of perverts.

"We're not property that we need to mark each other and he travelled a very long way, he needs rest." Hamilton sighed. "So I'm sorry but the answer is still going to be no."

"Even if you won't let us will you at least allow us to leave our gifts?" Lafayette asked with a sweet smile.  
He knew Alexander was nervous though his Amerikan friend would always have trouble being that openly vulnerable with anyone.  
Coming here was just setting him on the edge so they'd leave him be.  
However first they were leaving their 'Welcome to the neighbourhood' gifts.

"Gifts?" Alexander asked surprised while Burr noted one of his friends had a rather thick foreign accent.  
Sounded french.

"I baked some more cookies this morning. These are fresh, a special recipe from my home land." Lafayette beamed.  
"And we brought drinks as well!" Laurens grinned holding up two bottles of wine.

They actually brought four but Mulligan figured they wouldn't be using the other two since they wouldn't get to stay.

More food?! Burr thought in dismay.

"What are gifts for?" Hamilton asked confused.  
"Urrrr......" Laurens said averting his eyes.  
"They're for Burr!" Lafayette said trying to hide Laurens' obvious guilt.  
"An after meeting relaxation." Mulligan encouraged.  
"They're for us to drink after sex aren't they?" Hamilton deadpanned and unamused expression on his face and his friends flinched.  
"Well....they can also be used before. Whichever way works." Laurens mumbled kicking at a stone on the pavement.  
"We're not having our first time drunk." Hamilton scowled.  
That would be entirely unacceptable. What if he wasn't able to remember a thing?  
But then that he wanted to remember that badly made him blush and he grunted in annoyance.  
This having a mate thing was serious emotional business.

The wine did look pretty though.  
Which reminded him that he didn't know whether or not Burr liked wine.

"So we don't even get a peek?" Laurens pouted.

"No." Hamilton scowled.

He didn't want to share Burr with their eyes.  
He just got here. He was his for now.

"Alexander wait." Burr said and Hamilton turned immediately giving him his full attention.

Burr was a little taken aback by it but hurried to their breakfast spread out.  
"Before your friends go let's give them some of this food."

"Oooooh. Excellent idea." Hamilton smiled and turned back to the door.  
"Give me a sec." He said and closed the door behind him before hurrying to join Burr.

It was fortunate that they wouldn't have to go to them and they could offload some of this food unto the men who might be hungry standing outside in the cold.

Alexander prepared packaging while he waited for Burr to choose what he was giving away.

There was too much bacon and too much egg. The sausages could still be preserved to some degree.... The toast had to go...still he hadn't even tried a bit yet.  
The pancakes and waffles also came in heaps. Then there was both tea and coffee.  
Alexander's food choices were giving him a headache!!!  
He had to choose which to keep and which to hand out.  
It aught to be easy.

But thinking of how his mate had worked so hard to make all of this and he was just going to give it away like he didn't appreciate the effort didn't sit right with Burr.

"Aaron?" Alexander called out wondering why he was taking so much time.  
Surely there was something he wanted and something he did not want.  
"What are we giving away?"

Aaron took a pause.  
Freezing as if feeling cornered by the question.

He was indecisive.  
It was something he'd had to deal with for a really long time now so he preferred straight forward decisions like a career path and a mate choosing that he couldn't question in the general sense of it.  
The system had never failed.... so they said.

Aaron took a deep sigh to arrange his thoughts.  
Then finally he took up a knife and starting dividing the food in 3/4s.  
He put the 1/4 aside for him and Alexander and packed up the 3/4 for Alexander's friends.  
He did this for the eggs, the bacon, the pancakes, the waffles, the sausages, the toast, the tea and even the coffee.

Alexander watched feeling rather stunned.  
Why was he keeping a part of everything? He wondered.  
It's almost like he can't choose.

"There. Give this to your friends." Burr said and Hamilton nodded.

He grabbed the food Burr had and came out to his friends who'd just been standing around outside.

"Sorry that took so long." He said.

"Yeah well, we're just chilling." Laurens pouted feeling upset but then beamed when Hamilton handed him a huge package of food.  
"Woah what's this?!"

"Breakfast." Hamilton smiled and they all cheered.

He collected the gifts they brought and they bid happy farewells to each other. Calling out to say hi to his mate for them as they parted ways.

Alexander sighed with relief once the door was locked firmly behind him and turned to Aaron.  
"So, we have gifts." He chuckled.

"And we also now have a manageable breakfast." Aaron said amused setting the places out for himself and Alexander.

Alexander frowned slightly recalling Burr's selection method and came over curiously with the gifts.  
"Aaron."

"Yes?"

"Why did you select the food that way?"

"What way?" Burr asked raising his head with surprise.

"Taking one of each. Why didn't you chose just one?" Hamilton asked curiously.  
He could have had a huge helping of whichever he favoured but he'd opted for taking small helpings of each.  
Would that really equal greater satisfaction?

Burr wrinkled his face and he considered Hamilton's question.  
It felt embarassing to admit that he just hadn't been able to choose when faced with a choice, so he went for a diplomatic answer instead.  
"You made this for me Hamilton, it would be a waste not to try the food my mate made his first time cooking for me." Burr pointed out. "Besides this way I can easily decide which breakfasts food you make that I enjoy for future references."

"I see." Hamilton smiled.  
Yes that did make sense.

He took his place before Burr at the breakfast table and watched him eat with excitement.

"So which do you like more?"

"I'm still eating Hamilton, I'll figure that out. You should eat too." Burr sighed. "After that we should go for proper registration and documentation so our mating is official."

Hamilton's heart hammered in his chest.  
"Are you sure?" He found himself asking, his breath hitching a little.

"Is that not we're to do next?" Burr asked surprised.

"Well yes." Hamiltom agreed.  
It was part of the process.  
One could lodge a complaint after meeting their mate and turn tail for another search to be ran so that someone else compatible would be found.  
Sometimes those searches were successful, other times the person ended up paired with the exact same mate and had to stick it out living alone or staying with the person.  
"What I actually mean is...are you sure that...we should get registered? You're okay with this?" Hamilton smiled and Burr paused confused.

He hadn't realised....that there was a choice in this matter.  
You meet your soul mate, you accept your soul mate.  
Wasn't that how this went?

In this sort of society it was more beneficial to stick with your soul mate since people without mates tended to struggle a lot with their image and respect.  
He didn't like trouble and Alexander seemed a decent man.  
But he had to admit it did seem like they were rushing.  
They'd only known each other for a few hours. For all he knew this man could be a serial killer and he'd permanently join himself with him for eternity.

Perhaps they needed more time to think this through....

"I guess perhaps we're moving too fast." Burr admitted.

"Oh?" Hamilton blinked his heart falling.  
No we're not.  
There's no such thing as too fast with soulmates.  
Don't you like me?  
What's wrong?  
You're the one who said we aught to get documented.  
Why are you changing your mind?

"We might need some more time to properly know each other. Our habits, likes and dislikes before we draw our conclusions. Perhaps say we postpone registration by perhaps a week?" He frowned not wanting this not-being-mated thing, to affect his chances at a job.  
Was a week enough to judge a person's character.  
A month seemed a more firm estimation but they didn't have that much time to waste.  
It's not like Hamilton was going anywhere but why delay mating for that long?

"Is a week fine with you?" Burr asked Hamilton who surprisingly looked like he'd swallowed something sour.  
"Alexander?"

"A week is fine." Hamilton sighed.  
Why not then.  
They'd wait a week to figure some things out.  
So not where he expected the conversation to be going.

"So within a week we do a lot of self discovery?" He asked and Burr nodded.

"That's the intention." Burr agreed.

"Alright then." Hamilton said and pulled up one of the bottles of wine.  
"Do you like wine?"

"It's an acceptable beverage when taken in the reasonable amounts with a firm level of control." Burr replied.

Not a big fan of yes or no questions was he, Alexander hummed to himself.  
Or perhaps he just preferred to express himself with a lot of sentences.  
Hamilton liked that too.

"Then what's your opinion on sex?" Hamilton asked suddenly and Burr was suddenly choking on his eggs.

"Aaron?!" Hamilton gasped in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do please leave a comment.  
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an alternate Universe so I am not following historical facts and I can mess with their lives just the way I want.   
> MWA ha ha ha ha


End file.
